lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Timon in Love
"Timon in Love" is the first segment of the thirty-eighth episode of Season 3 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It aired on September 17, 1999, along with "Kahuna Potato". Plot Cupid shoots her arrows at the animals of the jungle, making them fall in love with one another. Timon sees what's going on and tries to stay away from Cupid. Cupid, however, shoots the meerkat with the arrow. A female meerkat appears, but Pumbaa tells Timon that there are bugs in the water, making Timon see his reflection and fall in love with himself, with the female meerkat seeing this and angrily walking away. Timon tells Pumbaa that he fell in love with himself and he wants his friend to asks if he loves himself back, which makes the warthog's brain hurt. Timon therefore suggests that he should spend time with himself. After Timon hangs out with himself (much to Pumbaa's confusion), he tells Pumbaa that he is going out on a date with himself. After he gets prepared, Timon tells Pumbaa how much he's going to love "Timon" and how good their future is going to be. When "Timon" shows up and Timon leaves for his date, Pumbaa feels a little left out, so he follows his friend around, much to the meerkat's annoyance. Later, Timon sits alone on a rock looking depressed, with Pumbaa wondering where "Timon" is. Timon tells Pumbaa that he stopped seeing himself as he believes that he has flaws and is unwilling to tell himself about them. Pumbaa suggests that Timon should talk with himself and the meerkat agrees. After Timon chats with himself, he reveals to Pumbaa that it's the warthog that's the problem and he tells him that he can't hang around with them anymore. The unhappy Pumbaa later sits on a rocking chair sewing. Timon shows up and asks Pumbaa to help him. The meerkat tells his friend that "Timon" wants him to meet his parents, but he's not ready for that, so Pumbaa tells him to stop seeing himself, but Timon can't because he loves himself too much. Pumbaa then suggests that it is time for Timon and "Timon" to get married. Timon asks Pumbaa to be his best man and the warthog agrees. As Timon is about to marry himself, Cupid shows up on time and shoots an arrow at Timon to correct her mistake. This indicates that Pumbaa spoke to Cupid about Timon's behavior and made an agreement to fix the meerkat's situation. Timon realizes what's going on and suggests that he and Pumbaa go eat bugs instead. As the two take a walk, Timon realizes he has been acting really strange, but appreciates Pumbaa going along with his behavior, telling him that he would have made a great best man, which Pumbaa replies that he would make a great father of the bride. Cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Guest Starring *Debi Derryberry as Cupid Appearances Trivia *The female meerkat bears a striking resemblance to Tatiana from the Season 2 episode "Once Upon a Timon." Media Timon in Love & Kahuna Potato|The full episodes of "Timon in Love" and "Kahuna Potato" Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 3